Alfred H. Miles
Alfred Henry Miles (26 February 1848 - 30 October 1929) was a prolific Victorian era English poet, prose author, editor, anthologist, journalist, composer and lecturer who published hundreds of works on a wide range of topics, ranging from poetry (The Poets and the Poetry of the Century, 10 vols. (London: Hutchinson, 1891)), warfare (Wars of the Olden Times, Abraham to Cromwell) to household encyclopaedias with information for every conceivable contingency (The Household Oracle : A Popular Referee on Subjects of Household Enquiry), and even advice to the lovelorn (Wooing: Stories of the Course that Never Did Run Smooth by R. E. Francillon and others. Issued as a volume in The Idle Hour Series, London: Hutchinson, 1891). He was Guardian of the Poor for six years and a member of the London Borough of Lewisham from 1904-06. As editor of The Fifty-two Library, a series of children's adventure stories published by Hutchinson & Co., London in the 19th century, he compiled some fifty volumes that appeared at five shillings apiece. Selected books *''The Poets And Poetry Of The Century'' (ed) p|1891-97 *''The Universal Natural History, with Anecdotes Illustrating the Nature, Habits, Manners and Customs of Animals, Birds, Fishes, Reptiles, Insects, etc., etc.'' edited by Alfred H. Miles, New York : Dodd, Mead and Co., 1895 Smithsonian Institution *''Successful Recitations'' (ed) 1902 *''Log Leaves and Sailing Orders'' (ed) 1902 *''Fifty-Two Stories Of The Brave And True For Boys'' (ed) 1902 *''Fifty-Two Stories Of The Brave And True For Girls'' (ed) 1902 *''Fifty-Two Stories For Girls'' (ed) 1905 *''Edward Hayes Plumptre to Selwyn Image : The Sacred Poets Of The Nineteenth Century'' 1906 *''Drawing Room Entertainments'' pub:1909 *''Ballads Of Brave Women'' 1909 *''A Book Of Brave Girls At Home And Abroad'' 1909 *''A Book Of Brave Boys All The World Over'' 1909 *''The First Favourite Reciter'' (ed) 1909 *''Original Poems, Ballads, And Tales In Verse'' 1910 *''The Sweep Of The Sword'' 1910 *''Twixt Life And Death On Sea And Shore'' 1910 *''Heroines Of The Home And The World Of Duty'' 1910 *''A Garland Of Verse For Young People'' 1911 *''The Diner's-Out Vade Mecum'' 1912 *''Fifty-Two Stories Of The Indian Mutiny'' (w Arthur John PATTLE) 1915 *''A Book Of Brave Boys'' ?/1915 *''Heroes Of History'' 1916 Poetry Miles' poetry is unashamedly chauvinistic and strongly reminiscent of Rudyard Kipling. John Bull and His Island (first verse) :There's a doughty little Island in the ocean, ::The dainty little darling of the free; :That pulses with the patriots' emotion, ::And the palpitating music of the sea: :She is first in her loyalty to duty; ::She is first in the annals of the brave; :She is first in her chivalry and beauty, ::And first in the succour of the slave! :Then here's to the pride of the ocean! ::Here's to the pearl of the sea! :Here's to the land of the heart and the hand ::That fight for the right of the free! :Here's to the spirit of duty, ::Bearing her banners along--'' :''Peacefully furled in the van of the world ::Or waving and braving the wrong. References External links *New York Times *Rochester Library * * Category:1848 births Category:1929 deaths Category:English writers Category:English editors